On ne choisit pas d'aimer une personne en fin de compte
by Gleek'Ana
Summary: Petit one shot Klaine, ne prend pas en compte l'univers musical de C'est à deux voix, en six


**Chapitre 1 -_Blaine_**

Je sortis de la salle d'espagnol en courant presque, afin de le rattraper.

« Hey Kurt, attend ! »

Je le vis se retourner à l'entente de son prénom et son visage sourit en me voyant. Ce garçon est vraiment impressionnant je trouve, dans son self-control, sa manière de gérer ses sentiments. Si seulement je pouvais faire de même.

« Salut », dis-je en approchant, ralentissant le rythme de ma course.

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais un partenaire pour la course d'orientation demain ? Parce qu'en fait je suis un peu nul en orientation, mais pas en course ! Et il paraît que toi c'est plutôt l'inverse, enfin je dis pas que que tu es nul en course ! Du coup... » Tandis que je débitais mon discours à toute vitesse, je l'avais un peu réfléchi avant je dois dire, il sourit doucement et me coupa calmement avec un « Non » rapide. Je m'arrêtais alors, plutôt déçu de sa réponse.

« Non, je n'ai pas de partenaire, et non tu as raison, je suis nul en course. » continua-t-il toujours avec son petit sourire moqueur. Je pris alors compte de ma position légèrement embarrassante et terminai donc en lui proposant que nous nous associons. Ce à quoi il répondit positivement.

« Donc à demain ? demanda-t-il

- Oui à demain, merci. » Je souris et le laissa partir.

Je rentrais ensuite dans le préau du lycée d'un pas joyeux, plutôt content de mon opération, prêt à rentrer chez moi à mon tour.

Kurt est un garçon de ma classe de Première , on était dans le même groupe d'anglais, d'espagnol et de sport. Il est vraiment très gentil, peut-être trop parfois je trouve, mais bon je ne le connais pas tellement non plus. Toujours souriant, de ce que je voyais il effaçait son expression que dans certain cours où il dormais presque, et luttant afin de suivre. Je suis à côté de lui en espagnol d'ailleurs, c'est la dernière heure de cours et il sort de trois heure de chant et musique du coup malgré la fatigue il est toujours plus détendu, il faudra que je lui demande de chanter pour moi un jour, il paraît qu'il a une belle voix. C'est Puck qui m'a dit ça. Vraiment je ne le côtoie pas assez, il a vraiment l'air génial comme ça ! Il est plutôt mince je trouve, et il a un visage magnifique. Il a des cheveux châtain foncé, et ses yeux sont extraordinaires, bleu, et si beaux. Puis comme je l'ai dit il sourit sans arrêt quand il parle à quelqu'un, maintenant je suis pas avec lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, mais c'est rafraîchissant de le voir, il est comme un petit rayon de soleil. C'est Mercedes et Rachel qui m'ont dis ça un jour, elles étaient du même collège que lui du coup elles la connaissent mieux. En fait en y pensant maintenant sur mon trajet je me rend compte qu'il me plaît bien ce gars ! Je tenterais peut-être une approche demain, ça serait vraiment cool de l'avoir comme ami, genre dans la vraie vie, pas juste sur Facebook. Du coup j'ai encore plus hâte d'avoir CO que d'habitude !

** Chapitre 2 -_Kurt_**

En descendant à l'arrêt de bus je crois que je sautillait ! Blaine m'avait proposé qu'on se mette ensemble ! J'avais l'impression de rêver ! Enfin bon, c'était peut-être que de l'intérêt personnel aussi. Mais je suis content quand même, on pourra peut-être devenir amis comme ça, ou même plus, ça serait tellement bien. Cela dit arrêtons les divagations de collégienne, nous verrons bien demain. En tout cas, il m'avait encore plus mis de bonne humeur du coup ! Je rejoignait alors Quinn et lui racontais ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Mais Kurtie c'est génial ! cria-t-elle en me serrant dans les bras

- Enfin attendons de voir demain, peut-être qu'il veut juste m'avoir pour sa note.

- Pff, tu crois ça ? Il aurait demandé à Finn ou Puck dans ce cas.

- Haha tu parles ! Il doit savoir aussi bien que toute la classe que le duo Finn/Puck est indissociable et explose tout les records ! »rétorquais-je. Mais je voyais bien qu'elle n'y croyais pas. C'était la seule à qui j'avais parlé de Blaine comme quelqu'un que j'aimais. Mais elle avait souvent tendance se faire des films. C'était mon cas avant aussi, jusqu'à que je rencontre Finn, il était dans ma classe en troisième et avec ses petits sourires, ses façons de faire avec moi, j'étais tombée amoureux comme jamais. Jusqu'à ce que je me prenne un premier râteau, et même un second quelque mois après, et que je me rende compte qu'il agissait de la même manière avec moi qu'avec les filles. C'est un garçon au tempérament très dragueur, qui joue de son charme avec chaque personne qui lui accorde quelques mots. J'avais fini par me remettre doucement de cet amour impossible, je l'avais même détesté à une période. Et de son côté, il avait appris à me connaître telle un ami, après que je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'était pas comme les autres et qu'il devait arrêter de jouer avec mes sentiments. Notre relation à beaucoup évoluée et il me considère un peu comme un petit frère maintenant, Puck aussi d'ailleurs. On est devenu proche, il est très protecteur avec moi et sa copine est même un peu jalouse. Cela me fait souvent rire car je sais qu'il l'aime plus que tout, qu'a chaque fois qu'elle est dans les parages il stoppe tout jeu de séduction et que notre relation n'ira jamais plus loin que ce qu'elle est.

Pour en revenir à Quinn, elle habite à deux pas de chez moi et depuis le primaire nous sommes restés très proche. Malgré le fait d'être allés dans des collèges et lycée différents. Du coup, comme je ne me sentait pas de mettre Rachel ou Mercedes, qui sont dans ma classe, au courant de mon petit coup de cœur pour Blaine, pour éviter les remarques débiles à chaque approche, c'est à elle que j'ai parlé et depuis elle veut entendre chaque détails de mes journées avec lui !

« Et toi avec Joe ? fis-je pour changer de sujet.

- Ben rien, je suis allée voir une fille de son groupe pour parler et me rapprocher de lui mais il s'est fermé comme une huître, il est tellement bizarre quand je suis là. »

Ça fait deux ans à peu près que ces deux là se tournent autour, un jour je pense que j'essaierai d'agir, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas le courage, et puis Quinn me tuerai !

**Chapitre 3 -**_**Blaine**_

Je me réveillais ce matin sans trop de difficulté mais avec une sensation bizarre dans l'estomac. Comme si j'étais stressé. Punaise Blaine tu crains ! C'est juste une évaluation de CO, détends toi ! Bref je commençais ma routine matinale tout en me posant milles et une questions. Comme d'habitude je pris mes clés et verrouillais la porte une fois sorti de chez moi, mon père ne travaillant pas le vendredi matin et n'étant pas levés, il ne fallait pas que ma sœur fasse n'importe quoi. Je me mis en route mais au lieu de passer par l'entré du haut je passais par l'entrée du bas, en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Inconsciemment j'espérais croiser Kurt mais il devait déjà être monté car je ne le voyais pas. J'arrivai dans le préau quand la sonnerie retenti. Pendant le cours de TPE j'entendis la voix de Kurt légèrement plus forte que d'habitude. Elle semblait se disputer avec Mercedes.

« Allez ça va ! Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi, toi ! A chaque fois tu était avec Rachel et je marchais loin derrière.

- Mais c'est parce que je voulais courir et puis tu n'y met pas de bonne volonté aussi !

- Pardon ? Et alors ? On est un binôme donc on reste ensemble ! Tu crois que je ressent quoi moi quand je vous vois rire toutes les trois devant sans jamais penser moi ? Ah si pardon, parfois vous vous arrêtez pour me dire de marcher plus vite !

- Et alors, c'est de la CO donc logiquement on cours !

- De quoi tu te plains alors ? Tu sera tranquille et tu pourras te mettre avec une personne qui ne te ralentira pas comme ça ! La discussion est close ! »

Il a une autorité de fou je trouve. Mais ça m'embête un peu que ce soit ma faute si ils se disputent. Enfin bon ça à l'air de déranger Mercedes mais pas trop Kurt au final, donc ça va. En attendant, il est plutôt craquant quant il s'énerve. Oh oh mais qu'est ce que je pense ! C'est de Kurt Hummel qu'on parle ! Et Kurt Hummel n'aime pas Blaine Anderson, c'est comme ça. C'est seulement qu'il mérite cent fois mieux que quelqu'un comme moi, point. Je ne me dévalorise pas, c'est juste que je sais qui je suis et je sais qui il est. Enfin je sais surtout qui est son père et qui sont les miens. La fin du cours sonna et le cours de physique démarra tandis que la prof de SVT s'en allait. J'observais discrètement Kurt. Comme d'habitude, il était en retard pour écrire et posait des questions déstabilisante pour le professeur. J'avais remarqué ça il y a pas longtemps, il a le don de poser la question à laquelle personne n'aurait pensé mais dont au final la réponse intéresse tout le monde, et en général qui n'arrive pas puisque le prof ne sais pas. Le cours passa, plutôt lentement, et la récréation arriva. Comme à mon habitude je fus un des premiers sortis et pendant que j'attendais Mike dehors Kurt passa devant moi et me souris. Je m'avançai alors et lui fit une bise en guise de bonjour, il sembla surpris mais sourit et parti. Alors que je le suivais du regard je tombais sur celui de Finn qui me regardais avec une expression indéchiffrable. Je lui fis un regard entendu afin de le rassurer et suivi Mike qui venait de sortir. Il est vraiment protecteur avec lui ça me fait toujours un peu peur.

**Chapitre 4 -**_**Kurt**_

J'allai à mon casier quand Finn m'intercepta.

« Depuis quand vous vous faîtes la bise ? Demanda-t-il tandis que je cherchais mes clés

- Et bien depuis maintenant, je répondais tout en ouvrant mon casier

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Il m'a demandé qu'on se mette ensemble pour la CO et j'ai dit oui, du coup je suppose que nous sommes amis pour lui.

- Mais vous êtes amis, pour toi ? Demanda-t-il en insistant sur le « toi »

- Oui, je le considère comme un ami depuis plus longtemps même, je suis content qu'il me fasse la bise, c'est un des seul à le faire spontanément.

- Et moi non ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais fait la bise par toi même !

- Ouais mais parce que je suis hétéro.

- Lui aussi ! »

Je sentit qu'il était vexé et sceptique, alors je le rassurai, lui fit une tape et rejoignis Mercedes et les filles pour aller aux vestiaires, Merecdes qui m'avait bien saoulé mais qui avait compris pourquoi je ne me mettais pas avec elle. Je ne lui avais pas dis ma vraie raison mais je n'avais pas menti non plus en lui disant qu'elle irait plus vite avec quelqu'un qui courait comme elle. On se changea et pris le car. Une fois arrivés sur le secteur le prof nous fis le topo habituel et nous demanda de faire des binômes. Je me mis alors à côté de Blaine et le prof nous donna une carte parsemée de petit cercles rouges. Je commençais par montrer à Blaine où nous étions et dans quel sens il devait mettre la carte. Nous mettions un parcours au point et repartissions les rôles quand le prof donna le top départ. Blaine me suivi alors dans un chemin. Nous trouvâmes facilement les balises, il courait poinçonner le coupon une fois que je lui avais expliqué la route à suivre. Nous fîmes de même pour toutes les balises, ainsi dix minutes avant la fin du temps, il ne nous restait plus qu'une balise. Nous marchions alors, tranquillement, discutant et nous réjouissant de notre réussite.

« Alors comme ça tu es réputé pour ne pas courir, je trouve que tu t'en sort très bien ! Disait-il

- Alors déjà sache que j'ai une pathologie cardiaque depuis la naissance et puis disons que comme tu es gentil et que tu m'encourage et bien, ça me motive, lui répondais-je en souriant doucement

- Autrement dis je suis ta motivation ?

- Oui vois ça comme tu veux mais j'avais plus mauvaise volonté quand je traînais derrière Mercedes.

- Vous vous êtes fâchés du coup ?

- Non non on s'est expliqué, enfin je lui ai expliqué pourquoi je me mettais avec toi et..

- C'était quoi ton explication ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire

- Ben en gros je lui ai dis que tu avais besoin de moi pour gonfler ta note et qu'elle gonflerai la sienne en courant avec quelqu'un de meilleur.

- Et c'était la vraie raison ou pas ? » Il s'arrêta et me regarda.

** Chapitre 5 -_Blaine_**

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait pris. C'est quoi cette question pourrie que je viens de poser ? Plus ambiguë tu fais pas ! Il pris le temps de la réflexion semblant analyser le fond de ma question. J'avais envie de lui dire de ne pas répondre à ça mais il fut plus rapide.

« Non »

Ce fut comme quand je lui avais demandé de se mettre avec moi, mais cette fois un sentiment étrange me pris de court, j'espérai je ne sais quoi et attendis la suite.

« Non, ce n'était pas la vraie raison, la vérité c'est que je voulais me rapprocher de toi. Je te trouve gentil et plus mature que les garçons de la classe, même si tu reste un garçon, ajouta-t-il en souriant, moqueur. Du coup je me disais qu'en t'aidant en orientation on créerai une sorte de lien, et on deviendrai amis. »

Il fit une pause, je sentais qu'il attendait ma réaction.

« C'est pour ça que j'étais un peu surpris ce matin, tu m'as fais la bise, comme un ami. Et je n'ai même pas eu besoin de faire quoique ce soit, mis à part accepter ta proposition. » Il sourit alors jusqu'aux oreilles.

Au fond de moi je voulais lui répondre, lui dire que moi aussi je lui avais proposé ça afin de se rapprocher. Mais à ce moment là je sus qu'il y avait plus, j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment vu venir et là ça me tombait dessus. Mais je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas. Mes parents me tueraient, enfin mon père me tuerait. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui répondre, lui qui était si gentil, et si beau. Du coup, je me repris en voyant son sourire laisser progressivement place au doute, j'allais lui répondre que moi aussi je l'aimais, comme un ami, moi aussi je voulais qu'on se rapproche, je n'allais pas lui mentir, seulement lui dire qu'une partie de la vérité.

« Dans ce cas, il faut que je te dise que dès le départ je pensais comme toi, j'espérais que nous pourrions être des amis, des complices » Et tellement plus, pensais-je.

Il me pris la main en souriant et me fis un bisou sur la joue, tout doucement comme si il avait peur de briser l'instant. Je me perdais dans ses yeux en lui prenant la seconde main, j'allais le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui chuchoter de belles chose à l'oreille. Et le klaxon du car retenti, perçant le calme de la forêt, brisant l'instant. Il sursauta et alluma vite son téléphone afin de regarder l'heure, il fronça alors les sourcils.

« Il est seulement 20, le prof avait dit entre 25 et 30.

- Allons-y quand même on sait jamais, lui dis-je, encore perturbé par ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

- Non je pense que c'est le car de l'autre lycée, viens nous ne sommes plus très loin de la balise, ça serait dommage. » Décidément je le trouvais incroyable. J'étais sceptique mais le suivi quand même. Au pire, on redescendrai à pieds !

** Chapitre 6 -_Kurt_**

« Elle est la regarde »

Blaine poinçonna la balise et nous fîmes demi-tour pour revenir au car en trottinant. Durant le trajet, aucun de nous ne parla. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Je n'en savais rien, mais j'avais vu son regard. Il avait eu un moment de doute profond et de mal-être, je l'ai senti. Je maudissait le car d'avoir détruit notre moment. Surtout que ça ne devait même pas être pour nous !

Je stoppai ma course, Blaine fit de même. Et en arrivant je vis que tout le monde était là. Nous devions être les derniers et ils semblaient attendre. Pourtant j'étais persuadé d'être dans les temps. Le prof nous vis alors.

« Ah vous voilà. Juste à temps avant la fin du décompte, oh et avec tout les poinçons ! Fit-il en voyant notre coupon. Vous devez être les seuls. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas rentrés en vitesse après le premier klaxon ? » Je sentait Blaine mal à l'aise à côté de moi, il n'avait jamais été en très bon termes avec ce professeur, et c'était de ma faute si nous n'étions pas rentrés.

« Monsieur, comme vous venez de le dire, nous sommes arrivés juste avant la fin du décompte, vous aviez donner une heure et le klaxon à retenti 10 minute avant, alors nous avons fini notre dernière balise et somme tranquillement rentrés. » Je dis ça en le regardant, sans baisser les yeux. Jetant un coup d'œil aux autres, je vis qu'ils attendaient la même chose que moi, une explication.

« Et bien Monsieur Hummel, je vous félicite. Et vous aussi monsieur … Anderson. D'après toi Kurt, combien de personne sont rentrées rapidement en entendant le car ?

- Euh, j'hésitais et le souvenir du matin de la veille me revint, je dirais dix personnes monsieur.

- Nous allons voir. »

Il alla vers le groupe assis dans l'herbe quand je vis que certains étaient à part. Il compta l'un des deux groupe.

« Dix ! Félicitation, comment as-tu fait ? Hasard ?

- Non, je me suis souvenu de l'élection du délégué hier, dix bulletins ont été compté comme blancs, à cause des noms stupides inscrits à l'intérieur. Et la prof de SVT a dit que l'élection des délégués reflétaient bien la mentalité de la classe. »

Il ri et me félicita à nouveau. J'avais parlé sans expression, en évitant de croiser le regard de Finn et Puck assis dans le groupe des dix. Je m'en voulait un peu c'est sûr mais ne regrettait pas. L'humilité s'apprend tout les jours non ? Blaine s'assit à côté de moi et me pris discrètement la main pendant que le prof nous expliquais pourquoi il avait fait ce test. Je relevais la tête vers lui, il me souriait. Je lui rendit son sourire et il me chuchota :

« Merci »

Toute culpabilité envolée je posais ma tête sur son épaule. On ne choisit pas d'aimer une personne en fin de compte.


End file.
